A Summer's Day with the Potter-Malfoys
by RockQueen98
Summary: To make the most of the hot weather, the Potter-Malfoys spend their time in the garden. For Diddleymaz, set in the time of Another Side of Draco Malfoys' prologue.


Wow, I am alive! xD

Okay… I am sorry for the long wait, Diddleymaz. I'm sorry it's not really the longest one-shot in the world either, I had to type a lot of it out again. And also, yours will be completed as soon as possible, MisreadSoul. Please forgive me for the long wait.

oOo

A Summer Day with the Potter-Malfoys

oOo

It was a beautifully sunny day, and the warm atmosphere was enough to put anyone in a good mood. Draco and Harry were lounging in their large garden with their three children; Albus and Blaise the twins, and their daughter, Lily. It was now the summer holidays for the three children, and they spent the first day of their break in the garden to make the (unusually) tropical English weather. After a hard (yet joyful) year of schoolwork and pranks (for the mischievous twins, it was lovely for them to spend some time together on such a gorgeous day.

"So, how did you find your first year at Hogwarts, Lily? I mean, of course we were there, but we weren't with you all the time." Draco asked the raven-haired girl, who was lying on the grass on her stomach. She smiled and looked up at her father, and narrowed her eyes when the bright sunshine hit them.

"It was amazing! It was just everything you four said it was. All the lessons… The other pupils… It's perfect!" She said. Blaise smirked and nudged Albus in the ribs.

"That "little" kiss between her and Hugh Weasley was definitely perfect for her, wasn't it Albus?" He said to his brother. The blonde next to him burst out into laughter and nodded his head.

"Yup, it was. Who knew a couple of eleven year old could kiss like _that_?" Albus giggled. The two of them had charmed some mistletoe around Christmas time in Hogwarts so that when two students who weren't related (luckily) were standing under it, they would automatically snog one and other. Albus and Blaise worked with Rose Weasley to somehow get the two of them under the mistletoe together. They had been together ever since that evening. "One of the best inventions we've made, if you ask me." He added.

"Don't bring that up again, you two!" Poor Lily groaned, but she couldn't help smiling slightly all the same. Harry and Draco chuckled at their three children.

"Well, we're both glad that you've had a good start at Hogwarts. Becoming the youngest ever Ravenclaw seeker too? We're both very proud of you, Lily. The other houses don't stand a chance, as much as I hate to say it for the sake of poor Gryffindor!" Harry exclaimed. Lily blushed from the compliment.

"Thank you, dad." She said. Harry smiled, picked a white arum lily next to him, and tucked it behind her ear. The twins pretended to scoff and looked away from their family ith their noses in the air.

"Excuse me, but what about our _flawless _beater skills for Slytherin…?" Blaise questioned with an exaggerated hand placed on his chest and his head raised higher into the air, with Albus nodding and mirroring the same movement.

"Sorry guys, dear old Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don't stand a chance, but Slytherin on the other hand is a mighty competition. Is that better, guys?" Harry corrected himself with.

"Yes, it is. We forgive you." The green-eyed twins said simultaneously.

"Shall we all have some ice-cream?" Draco asked, changing the subject. A chorus of happy cheers from all three of his children confirmed it, and soon all five of them were happily digging into some ice-cream. The warm sunshine and the cold, delicious treat was certainly a fantastic combination.

"I think that Potions must be one of my favourite subjects. I find it so interesting!" Lily said. Harry groaned when Draco lifted his head slightly, in a very proud and smug fashion. Lily giggled at her parents. "Honestly, you two act like you are still teenagers sometimes!" She exclaimed. Harry shook his head at her, grinning.

"How can someone love Potions that much?" He asked in wonder.

"Well, I like Defence Against the Dark Arts too, dad." She laughed.

"But Potions is that tad bit better, isn't that right, Lily?" Draco asked with a wink. She winked back and smiled innocently back at Harry.

"That's right!" She said. Draco leaned back and nodded at Harry, satisfied.

"That's my girl." He said proudly. Harry chuckled at looked at his two sons.

"At least you two have sense and don't like Potions that much, right?" He asked. Albus and Blaise looked at each other, then smirked back at Harry.

"That isn't true, dad. Potions has helped us with our products we've been making." Albus said.

"As well as the Weasley twins, that is." Blaise added. The pair winked at one and other.

"Be making a load more money before you know it, we will." Albus said.

"I can imagine." Draco chuckled. "Just don't let it get in the way of your education, alright?" He added.

"No, we won't…" They chorused. The family were silent for a few moments while they simply laid back and soaked up the hot summer rays. That was until Harry suddenly sat up in his chair and clicked his fingers to get everyone's attention.

"How about a nice little Quidditch game while we have such gorgeous weather?" He asked with a smirk. The children smiled widely, got up, and ran into the house to fetch everyone's broomsticks. Draco turned to him and smiled.

"Nice idea you had there." He said.

"Why thank you." Harry replied. A couple of seconds after, their children were already racing out to them with the five broomsticks and the Quidditch set.

"Right, how about you three against us?" Draco asked. They nodded, and shot up into the air, Harry with them. Draco walked over to the box and released the Bludgers and Snitch. He picked up the Quaffle, and paused for a moment to look up at his family. Now, he had the most faithful, caring husband and three beautiful children. He could not be happier.

"Hurry up!" Blaise and Albus called, with large grins planted on their faces. Draco grinned back and threw the Quaffle into the air. Yes, his life was finally exactly how he wanted it.

oOo

I hope you enjoyed it, Diddleymaz! Sorry again for the wait, and that it wasn't very long. But I hope you liked it anyway


End file.
